Natural and synthetic aluminosilicates are important and useful compositions. Many of these aluminosilicates are porous and have definite, distinct crystal structures as determined by X-ray diffraction. Within the crystals are a large number of cavities and pores whose dimensions and shapes vary from zeolite to zeolite. Variations in pore dimensions and shapes cause variations in the adsorptive and catalytic properties of the zeolites. Only molecules of certain dimensions and shapes are able to fit into the pores of a particular zeolite while other molecules of larger dimensions or difficult shapes are unable to penetrate the zeolite crystals.
Because of their unique molecular sieving characteristics, as well as their potentially acidic nature, zeolites are especially useful in hydrocarbon processing as adsorbents, and, as catalysts, for cracking, reforming, and other hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Although many different crystalline aluminosilicates have been prepared and tested, the search continues for new zeolites which can be used in hydrocarbon and chemical processing.
In recent years, many crystalline aluminosilicates having desirable adsorption and catalytic properties have been prepared. Typically, zeolites are prepared from reaction mixtures having sources of alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, silica, and alumina. More recently, "nitrogenous zeolites" have been prepared from reaction mixtures containing an organic species, usually a nitrogen compound. Depending upon the reaction conditions and the composition of the reaction mixture, different zeolites can be formed even if the same organic species are used. For example, zeolites ZK-4, ZSM-4, faujasite and PHI, have all been prepared from tetramethylammonium solutions.
Although most experiments reported as producing nitrogenous zeolite have used fairly simple organic species such as tetra(n-alkyl)ammonium cations or alkylenediamines, several experiments are reported as using other organic species. U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,470, Ciric, Sept. 19, 1972, discloses preparing ZSM-10 from 1,4-dimethyl-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2.]octane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,124, Rubin et al., Jan. 1, 1974 discloses preparing a zeolite from benzyl trimethylammonium compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449, Rosinski et al., Aug. 27, 1974, discloses preparing ZSM-12 from the reaction products of alkylene dihalides with complex amines or nitrogen heterocycles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,496, Ciric, Apr. 13, 1976, discloses preparing ZSM-18 from "tris" ammonium hydroxide (1,3,4,6,7,9-hexahydro-2,2,5,5,8,8-hexamethyl-2H-benzo[1,2-C:3,4-C':5,6-C" ]tripyrolium trihydroxide). U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,248, Martin, Dec. 28, 1976 discloses preparing ferrierite using N-methylpyridine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,870, Whittam, Apr. 19, 1977, discloses preparing AG5 and AG6 using nitrogenous basic dyes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,499, Nanne, Feb. 17, 1981 discloses preparing ferrierite using piperidine or alkyl substituted piperidine. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,922, Audeh, Aug. 25, 1981, discloses preparing ZSM-5 using 1-alkyl, 4 aza, 1-azaonia-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 4-oxide halides.
Theta-1 is an intermediate size pore zeolite that is described in European publication No. 0 057 049A1. Although this zeolite has shown good activity in certain hydrocarbon conversions, a process for preparing relatively pure crystals economically has not been available. The present invention is particularly useful for preparing intermediate size pore zeolite with X-ray diffraction patterns matching Theta-1.